Through the Darkness
by WhiplashKotestu
Summary: Zeref and Natsu has been living alone ever since their parents have died. They had to stay in hiding so they wouldn't be captured an turned into wizards for war. Then a stranger appears in their home which happens to be one of those people who was forced into war. -Full Summary inside- *Zeref x Omc* don't like Yaoi don't hate and bash
1. Prologue

**Hello Minna!**

Before you read (if you actually read this part): This is a boy x boy book so no hating! I'm also sick of girl ocs sooo...

Also this is my theory on what would have happened if Zeref and Natsu lived in an AU-ish setting. So this will start like 400 years earlier haha... Don't worry they'll still meet fairy tail on the way.

Pairing: Zeref x omc

yaoi

* * *

 **Summary:** **Zeref and Natsu have been living alone in the forest of their home country in order to escape the capital. The capital or heads of the country have been capturing people and turning them into wizards by force in order to go in wars.**

 **Zeref and Natsu finds a stranger in their home who was one of those wizards. After being captured and turned into a powerful wizard, Zeref has to spend centuries in order to find his little brother with the help of that stranger.**

 **Yaoi/ Boy x Boy**

 **Zeref x omc**

* * *

Zeref

I sit against a rock near our house. Looking up at the sky, my little brother was asleep on my lap and his snoring was starting to make me drift off. I run my fingers his salmon colored hair and he snuggles closer to me. I smile down at him.

Natsu.

Natsu was my dear younger brother. I'd been taking care of the both of us since I parents past away when he was four. I remember it quite well. Our mother died from an illness she caught after giving birth to Natsu. Father would train me and I would help him out to pay for medicine while Natsu kept mother company. Sadly nothing could cure it completely. So after four years she was gone and father was taken away to the army.

No, I don't hate my father, instead I hate the people. Not all humans, but the country, capital, military, whatever you wish to call it.

They take so many things, men, women, children. It really sickened me to the fullest. The society of this country angered me. But I had to be strong for Natsu. So we abandoned our old home and took refuge in the woods. Together, somehow, we managed to make a house around a huge tree.

It was Natsu's idea.

I didn't mind really, it was whatever made Natsu happy. Even if it meant we lived in a huge mixed matched treehouse in the middle of the forest.

The golden sun is what brought me out of thoughts and Natsu stirs from being awoken by its rays. He rubs his eye and looks up at me. Before he can say anything his stomach speaks for him and I let out a chuckle. How cute.

He sits up and yawns while stretching. I stand up and stretch my legs out. "Hungry?" I ask him and he nods. "what do you want?"

He jumps and grins. "Meat!"

"What kind?"

"The tasty kind Onii-san?" I mentally sweat drop. "Right... The tasty kind." I guess I'll just make a little bit of everything. I grab his wrist and go through the doorway of the house. We kept most of the food on the second level of the tree because animals could easily come and take it if they wanted. So we put it on a higher level so it wouldn't happen.

I climb up the low branches to the second level while telling Natsu to wash up.

I take a few pieces of fruit and some spices and put it in the woven basket next to the makeshift latter. After that I look through the cool pit for some meat. Only to frown.

The only thing we had in here were fish...

I sigh and take the rope and lower the basket down to Natsu. He takes it and looks in it before a flash of disappointment comes across his face and he pouts. "Where's the meat nii-san?" He whines and I sigh before climbing down. I walk over to him and poke a his stomach. "You ate 'em all." I deadpanned and he pouted more. "Nu-uh! You helped!"

"You eat a meal for three people, Natsu ." I say to him as I ruffle his hair.

I sit against the headboard on our bed. Natsu had went to sleep next to me awhile ago. After eating (to the point where I had to remind him we needed to save food) I let him play outside for awhile. Then we bathe in the river and came back home.

I run my fingers through his hair absentmindedly as I finished reading the story I was telling him. It was actually a good book. Once I finish reading I blow out the lamp beside our bed and pull the covers over us.

"Zeref-nii..."

I open an eye to stare at my little brother and hum.

"I heard a noise." He says simply. Before I can question any further I heard a loud thump upstairs.

"Stay behind me."

We climbed upstairs and I open the door to the room. I let my eyes adjust to the dark setting before they fell on a figure in the corner rummaging through the cool pit.

I threw a rock.

"Itai!" A voice yelled. I could tell it was a boy's voice. I managed to reach over and turn on the lamp to the room.

Yes. It was a boy. He had long shaggy blonde hair and weird yellow eyes. They didn't have any pupils. He was wearing tattered clothing as well but had no bruises.

"Who are you and what are doing?" I growl out. He looks at me with a piece a meat hanging out of his mouth. He chews the rest before answering.

"Menho was hungry so he came here." He says before going back into the pit.

"Oi!" Natsu yells and throws a rock at him. "That's our food Baka!" He yells at him from behind me.

The boy stops and makes an oh expression. He closes the pit before slamming his head on the ground.

"Menho is sorry!" He says.

"Nii-san what's wrong with him?" Natsu asks while tugging on my sleeve. I let out a sigh.

"So your name is Menho?" Natsu asks for the second time. We had already introduced ourselves . The blond nodded. "Yes. Menho's name is Menho! Is Natsu's name Natsu!" He asked as if truly amazed. Natsu grinned and nodded, playing along. "Yes! Natsu's name is Natsu!"

Menho hums and licks his plate clean before grinning. That's when I realized he had really sharp teeth. "Menho thanks Zeref for the food!" He says before clapping his hands together. I nod at his thanks, he actually ate like Natsu.

"Menho what were doing here?" Natsu asks him, I had to say that I was curious as well as to why he snuck in our home and how he found it. Menho stiffens before turning away, a small smile came across his face. "Ah, Menho was hungry after traveling for so long..."

Natsu perked up at that and I pat his head to calm him down. "You're a traveler!?" He says excitedly.

Menho nods and looks at the moon above us. "Yes Menho is also a madoshi."

I pale at the word and Natsu quiets down just a bit.

Menho stands up and stretches. Now that he was at full height he looked older and way taller than me.

Well I am fourteen...

He bows once more.

"Menho knows when he is not wanted. He shall leave." He says quietly. I shake my head and let out a breath. "No it's fine, you can stay the night." I say.

The next few days were quite lively.

The night after I woke up to see Natsu wasn't in bed, which made me panic a bit. I searched high and low for him and found him playing outside with Menho. I let out a sigh of relief.

I wash up and make my way outside to greet them. Natsu happily ran toward me and have me a hug. Menho gave me a warm smile and a good morning.

Weeks had passed and it was all getting back to normal.

Until the military came.

* * *

Yay! Finished!

As stated before this is Yaoi/ boy x boy.

Sooooooo reviews and comments are welcomed!


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello Minna!**

 **Warning this chapter is quite sad.**

* * *

 **Zeref**

I remember that day as if were happening right in front of my eyes again. I remember all the pain and emotions I felt when my little brother was forcibly taken away from me.

It still hurts.

I felt so powerless in the situation. Who wouldn't? We were surrounded by a group of wizards sent from the head council. It sickened me to know that I didn't stand a chance. Now here I am, in this white room, I had been here for days, maybe weeks, I don't know. I stopped counting a while ago.

I lay my head on the dirty blanket they gave me and continue to stare at the white wall in front of me. Ever since I've been here it's been torture. The first day on arrival I woke up hooked up to machines. They implanted wires on my temples and the veins of my arms. I lied in a cold table with a bright light looking down on me. Somehow I silently hopped it was the sun but I was wrong.

They injected weird things into me and did weird test to me. The only thing that kept me going was the thought of Natsu. I silently wondered what they could be doing to him. He was still so young, seven to be exact..

Or maybe a year has already passed. I didn't know since I lost track of time being stuck in here.

The door to the room is opened but I still keep staring at the blank wall in front of me. A dull sound echoes throughout the room and the door closes. I slowly close my eyes and sit up. I open my eyes and turn to the tray of food not to far away from me. I swallow and turn back toward the wall.

I didn't know when it started but I began to not get hungry. Of course, when I was first brought here I ate whatever since they gave me little food and I needed it to survive off of. Now I no longer feel hunger, or gain an appetite. It scared me when I first realized I had gone days- maybe weeks, who knows- without the need of food. I was so frightened that I thought that one day I would just drop dead because my body didn't receive the proper nutrients from eating.

But the shock soon melted away.

Did I tell them I didn't need food? No, I kept it to myself, and ate enough to actually feel normal. But as time went on I slowly began to stuff all together. I thought they would have notices. Apparently not.

I look down to my hands and arms. They were now a ghost like color and my veins were showing. When had I gotten so skinny and pale? That was another thing I took note of.

There's a heavy knock on the door before it opens. I continue to stare at the wall as whoever it was takes the tray away. I expected the door to close afterwards but it doesn't. Instead I heard footsteps approaching me and I move my head to look over my shoulder to see a man with a reading something and mumbling. Every now and then he would glance at me after reading.

He finally stops before he broke out into a cold smile, I internally shivered but didn't show it.

"So you're the new type of wizard they're working on?" He asks, more to himself and I perk up at the new information. Wiizard? Is that what they're really doing to me. If so then for what purpose?

He looks me over before nodding. "From now on you're in my care. I'll tell you now when I'm done with you you'll be put on the front lines." He says while nodding as if satisfied with something. I stare at him confused and two other people come in. I can tell they were wizards, they always have this special outfit that separates them from the others. One of them mutters something and I instantly feel the weight of restraint on my wrists.

"Don't try running. Now come."

I don't put up a fight at all which slightly disappoints me. However, I know what will happen if I do, I learned from experience what they'll do to me if I'm difficult. Not to mention they don't hold back at all either.

I follow them, my barefeet walking against the cool floor. I keep my head down as we walk past the many door that hold other people like in them. We turn down corridors and it seems to me like it takes eternity for us to get there.

However when we do get to our destination I felt my heart drop into my stomach and I swallow thickly. These doors, I've seen them so many times. I've heard the pained cries from inside them as well. The man turns around toward me and grins once more.

"Congratulations Zeref Dragneel. You have been chosen to be what many others couldn't handle, Part of the Ultimate Magic Army." He says, it still didn't ease my conscience one bit, because those doors…

"We have chosen you.."

Those big double doors, whenever someone goes in…

"To be the host of The Black Arts."

Never comes back out.

* * *

 **Host**

I let out a cough that shakes my whole body as I tumble to my knees. It was just too painful to bare. All the things they were drilling into my head. All the things they were injecting into my body. They hurt.

The tied me up by my wrist which were chained to a wall so I couldn't get far away. It was excruciating and try desperately to stand back up before I get penalized. I managed to push myself up using one of my feet and stumble forward, the cables catch me before I fall again.

I didn't know how long it lasted. All I knew was that they constantly crammed information in my head and it would send me a painful shock throughout my whole my whole body. Words and diagrams flashed in front of my eyes as I let out a choked sob.

"That's enough for today."

I came to realize why they would force all the information into our heads like that. They did it so we could learn it faster, and according to them the results were much better then slowly learning it like one was supposed to. Not only that but that's what made the wizards in the army they were building were so strong.

I now sit in the new room they put me in. It was far bigger than the cramped white room I was in, but I didn't care. Now I was lying down trying not to pass out from exhaustion. My body ached and I can probably feel the throbbing in my head from the headache I had. My hands would twitch every now and then. When I finally found peace the heavy door was opened, startling me awake.

"He managed to pass all the first level trials. He should be able to exercise it now." A feminine voice cuts through. I refocus my vision to see a woman looking at a clipboard and a man beside her. The same man who brought me in this department not to long ago.

I no longer counted the days I've been here.

"I see, no one's made it this far. They all died because of the strain. Well except the escaped one." He says, mumbling the last part, but somehow I was able to pick it up. The woman frowns and taps her pen on the clipboard, then she begins to write in the air with it. I recognized what she was using was one of those inventions they made. I think it was a light pen…

"At this rate he should be ready in a few years, if we're lucky months."

I was tired of being treated like I wasn't in the room so I sit up. I didn't know how long I truly was asleep. To me it felt as though I was sleep for a few seconds. Now, since my head and body no longer ached, I felt completely fine.

"He's recovered quickly for three hours."

Three hours. That's how long I've been asleep?

"Well since you're awake we can now begin the physical tests.

* * *

 **First Kill**

I was in a different room this time. Even though there were no windows in the room I could tell I was being watched.

A mouse managed to scurry in when a hole in the wall appeared. I looked at the small brown animal as it run and looks around, scanning the area. It comes to a stop before looking my way. I didn't move as it cautiously made its way toward me.

The little thing stopped at my toe and began to sniff it before moving around toward my hands, which I was leaning on as I sat on the floor.

Curiosity overcame me and i extend a finger to touch it. I've played with mice before, they aren't that dangerous if you knew where to pet them.

My finger brushes against its furry head and I jerk it back when I hear the high pitched screech that came from it. It began to wiggle and writhe as someone were choking the life out of it. I began to panic and my heart starts to race for some odd reason unknown to me. The little animal lets out another loud squeal that made me wonder if it were actually human. Then its dark beady eyes turned red before it finally stilled.

My heart went back to normal instantly.

I went pale and felt my stomach churned. I didn't need to ask what happened. I know what happened. I know what caused it and ended the poor little creature.

And because of that the sound of that mouse dying by my own hands rang throughout my head continuously.

I stare at my hands to realize they're shaking, and soon my whole body is. There's a buzz and a person, a boy maybe my age, is shoved in. He's skinny and pale, just like me. He looks around frantically and his eyes land on me.

I swallow and began to step backward. No. I refuse to kill a person, the mouse was an accident, it was unintentional. But a person, living and breathing. I couldn't do it.

I wouldn't do it.

My back finally touches the wall and slide down it until I sat on my knees. I didn't want to kill this person, hell I didn't want to kill a person.

Of course that's not what happened. This thing that I dreaded the most happened.

I hunched over, taking my head into my hands once I felt the pain throbbing through my head. My breath hitched and I let out a yell as I feel something pulse away from my body. The white tile floor became blurry to me and the only thing I was able to see was white and a dark figure falling limp on the floor.

I fell into darkness.

I stare at the white wall again. I can no longer eat, I don't need water, I can't get hurt. If I do it instantly regenerates as if nothing happens. I don't need sleep either, but I do it. Why?

I guess because it's the only thing human about me.

I look at my pale hands since I had been staring at the wall for god knows how long. I swallow as I remember all the test subjects and people that have died because of me.

That's right, I killed them. I'm responsible since I'm not stable enough to control this power they forced into me.

 _No._ My inner self says, the small amount of sanity I had left. _You didn't do it, they forced you to do this. You had no choice, you can't control it._ It pleaded for me. My mind was thrown into state of internal conflict as I continue to stare.

The door opens.

No more. I pleaded inside.

I hear the loud footsteps, well they were loud to me since my senses were enhanced. The familiar smell of the man that brought me here fills my senses and I stiffen.

"It's time to show the council what you're made of Zeref. We're putting you on the front lines."

Before I have time to react a wave of drowsiness overcomes me and I fall backwards.

* * *

 **Repent**

When I wake up my senses were put to overload as I hear multiple screams and shouts. Where am I?

I hear screams of pain, cries, shouts amongst people and foreign words. I struggle to my feet and look around to realize I'm outside. It's been so long since I've seen the outside world but it wa horrifying now. Bodies lied on the ground, motionless, covered in crimson. Magic circles were appearing all over and a flurry of light, ice, fire, water- anything was being thrown across the battlefield.

A battlefield.

This is the perfect term for it.

I stand all the way up and looked down. I was no longer in those tattered white rags, I was in a black outfit, similar to most of the other wizards around. My breath hitches in my throat as I realize what I'm supposed to do.

But I didn't want to do it.

I look around frantically for any type of shelter or hiding spot I can occupy by I realize even if I do hide it would be futile because of the wizards in the air.

A strong force hits the side of my head and causes me to lean back a bit however it didn't bruise nor hurt me. Just caught me off guard. It was a man holding what looked like a piece of wood. An old man.

He was barely able to keep himself up yet he was out here fighting. As I stare at him he begins to shout. "Damn you wizards and Magic council!" I came to realize that this man along with many others didn't stand a chance out here.

This wasn't war.

It was manslaughter.

I say nothing as he begins to take another swing. Instead I reach forward and catch the wood and throw it to the side. There was no purpose in hurting people who were so defenseless against wizards- no experiments who were more superior to them. I open my mouth to speak but no words came out, when was the last time I actually said something?

I turn around and run instead, I couldn't take this. Since I was outside maybe I could run somewhere, somewhere they couldn't find me.

But that was futile as well.

I was greeted by a whole mob of ordinary people, screaming, shouting and trying their best to hurt me. I can hear shouts behind me, they were coming.

I sink to my knees and began to shake. I take my hands in my head and my breathing quickens. No not now.

It's their fault.

They made you like this.

It's their fault for starting this whole battle in the first place!

It's their fault for taking away you and your brother.

My eyes snap open. And i look forward at the people. I can feel my blood boiling and I grit my teeth and anger. They take a step back and stop their assaults. I shakingly stand up and I can hear the voices behind me shouting louder.

"Run." I tell all of them and turn toward the direction of the wizards they were supposed to be fighting. I walk forward and I can actually feel and see all the trees that weren't destroyed withering away, the grass was beginning to turn brown under my feet and I advanced forward.

This is my power this is what they wanted to see.

The death of people by my hands.

So I'll start by making them repent for all the sins they've done.

* * *

 **Wooow It was so hard writing this, because off all the sadness Zeref was feeling right there. Yep I sowwy!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Through the Darkness 3**

 **Found**

Dead leaves crunch under his bare feet as he walks forward through the deserted village. A frown comes on to his face. This place was one thriving with life the last time he came across it. Not it was a barren wasteland. No life whatsoever. A sigh escapes his lips as he looks up toward the sky. This was the result of manslaughter and he knew it. It was painful to know what they were doing and not being able to stop it. He was just one person after all. If he were to be considered a person.

He advances forward through the village, checking for any source of love it there were one. So far, nothing, so he continued on. As he walked his nice picked up the scent of the dead and blood. It was a familiar scent he encountered from many years ago and soon he was introduced to the battlefield that took place. Many people lie motionless on the dead grass, the sight bringing up memories. He looks at all the villagers and wizards of the council. Nothing.

Then he caught a whiff of something in the air. Salt and another scent not too far away from him. He follows the smell and soon began to hear soft sniffles and choked sobs, confirming his suspicions that it was indeed ahead a person. He makes it past the dead trees and what was left of them and stops at the figure he sees curled up and sobbing. The poor was crying his heart out while clutching his head between his knees. There was no doubt that he was probably traumatized at the events before. Whetter he was a wizard or not, but the other could tell he was because of the dark clothes the others were wearing. He sniffs again, he was pretty sure he smelled this scent before, he'd seen so many people in the world that he might've forgotten some. If he remembered one them this person must've been a person he was close with in the past.

He makes his presence known by stepping from behind the tree he was at. The person stiffens before his head shot up, red eyes glowing. Tears continued to run down his cheeks as he stares at the person in front of him. The person was wearing a brown cloak, the hood covering the head and most of his face. He could tell that this was no ordinary person. This person was a wizard, he could feel it. Was he going to try and kill him, maybe the council sent him to bring back Zeref since he was the only left in this god forsaken place.

However the person stopped a few feet ahead of him. Zeref slowly put his hands up in defense. He didn't want to hurt him, he killed so many people in one day. It was starting to slowly sink in as well, making him feel so guilty at taking lives of the innocent.

The person bends down to his level and stares at his face. Zeref could see their eyes now. They were so bright, maybe it was the shadow of the hood that gave them that affect. The pupiless eyes seemed to look him over and the raven haired boy crawled backward, pressing his back against the tree to get away from the person. The man shifts before golden eyes went wide.

Lips part to whisper his name, "Ze..ref…?"

He flinches as his name leaves the other and the cloaked man stood up and advanced toward him. Zeref became more alert and pressed himself more into the tree.

"Zeref?" He asks again and this time the raven did let out a response as the other bent down in front of him. He lets out a whimper as the person's hand extended toward him. He shakes as the hand takes his shaking one in his own.

"Zeref… It is Menho. Remember?"

Zeref continues to stare in fear as the other touched him, causing the other to make a small, sad smile. Even though he was sure he'd seen those eyes from somewhere it didn't matter. He needed to get as far away from anything living. He couldn't control his power, so even if this person was who he was it wouldn't matter because Zeref could end him in a matter of seconds. The other says nothing and slowly grabs his other hand into his own. By now Zeref was shaking madly, breath hitched in his throat and the pounding in his head started. He tries to move away from the other himself but the blonde keeps a firm grip on his wrists.

Golden eyes sadden as he looks at the boy he met so long ago. It has been awhile really, but he didn't understand how or why he was here. Did they really take and on him and forced him into this bloody battle? This once innocent child now has blood on his hands because of them. He didn't like that at all. The result was now in front of him. Shaking and crying. His ears picks up the faint noise of voices and he can sense a group of magical energies not too far away. He looks back at the raven haired boy, he didn't deserve to go back there no one does. Especially someone as fragile as him. So he let's go of one of the others wrist and pressed his palm on the others forehead. He mutters foreign words and the other jolts before falling limp in his arms. He looks down at the other before picking him up. His arms under the others knees and back. The voices from before were becoming more loud and clear in the distance and he was beginning to smell multiple scents. He disappears through the forest, carrying the boy with him.

Black eyes opened and narrowed at the harsh sunlight peaking through the leaves. Zeref looks around, not yet having the strength to actually get up. He keeps to laying on his side. He sees his in a forest, not the barren one from before. This one was green, it had a vast about of trees and grass as well. He blinks slowly to refocus his vision. He sees something red at the corner of his eye. He turns his head slowly to see a small stack of fruit. Apples to be exact. He blinks, it's been a long time since he's last seen food, he saw no need for it. Yet here they were as if someone left them there. He finally sits up, feeling stiff everywhere. A shift of movement happens to his left and his head snaps in that direction. A figure walks through the trees and stops beside him. A smile comes across his face as he looked Zeref over. "Yay! You're awake!" Menho exclaims happily. Zeref flinched at the tone, seeing this the other bent down in front of him. Zeref stares at the other and Menho stares back before shifting side to side, as if not knowing what to say.

"Do you remember Menho?" He asks, tilting his head to the side. Zeref continues to look at the other. The name was familiar to him, he hasn't heard it in a long time of course. The more he thought about it the more he was able to regain some images. He does remember a little. One was of him, Natsu and Menho in a lake. It was a foggy memory, but he remembers, so he nods his head slowly. Menho's face breaks into a large grin and he claps his hands together in excitement. He beams at Zeref and the other realizes he looks exactly the same as he remembers. Messy blonde hair tied with a bandana and the same golden eyes with the shark like grin. Menho then grabs one of the stacked apples and holds it out toward the other. Zeref leans back a bit, staring at the fruit. He hasn't eaten anything in god knows how long, so he looked at the apples as if it were a foreign object. Menho's grin softens into a smile. "You should eat. Zeref is pale and skinny." To prove his point the blonde pokes his forearm and Zeref flinches a bit. Menho either ignored it or didn't notice it as he holds the apple out to the raven once again. Zeref takes the apple and nibbles on it. Menho let's out a hum in content and stands up stretching.

This happened yesterday and now the two were wondering the forest. Menho would be a few steps in front of Zeref, leading the way. The raven didn't know where they were going in particular, he just kept to himself most of the way. The blonde comes to a stop before sniffing the air. Before Zeref could question him Menho took off his cloak and wrapped it around the others shoulders. "There are people coming. They will recognized the clothes Zeref wears." He says in a hushed tone. Zeref looks down at his dark clothing, remembering it was the clothing only the wizards were wearing. He doesn't say anything just nods. They continue walking and a few moments later Zeref can see a group of people passing by. Menho sniffs once again before scrunching his nose up. Whatever the group was carrying with them smelled. Zeref could smell it as well as the group came closer and to a stop when they saw them. Menho stays in front of the other and greets the people.

"You two aren't wizards are you?" The man in the front asks. Zeref recognized the voice, it was the voice of the old, or maybe someone similar to him. Menho shakes his head no. "We are just passing by." He says. The man manages to peek over the blonde's shoulder to stare at Zeref. Instantly Zeref's gaze met the ground. "Okay then…"

Menho smiles and bows before tugging on the sleeve of the cloak on the other. He leads him away before stopping a good distance. He then sniffs again before turning his head east. "There is a village over there. If they are nice they can probably give us food and clothes." He informs and Zeref paled at the idea. Being in a village with many people was way out of his comfort zone, him being in isolation for as long as he remembers. Not to mention the fact that he couldn't control the type of magic ingrained into him.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a set out hands covered his eyes and he was greeted with darkness. He freezes completely at the contact. A frown comes across the blonde's face as he keeps his hands over the others eyes. "Please stop thinking about it." He says quietly and moves his hands. Zeref stares at the boy only to see the frown was now replaced with a small smile.

 **Warmth**  
"Zeref is not going to eat?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. He looks at the raven sitting on the other side of the fire. They didn't stay in the village. Instead Menho went to get food and some clothes for Zeref. Here they were now, it was nighttime and Menho nibbles on the piece of meat he just cooked not too long ago. Zeref shakes his head. He doesn't get hungry, he doesn't need to eat. However, it seems that the blonde wasn't having it. Menho grabs a stick with some meat on it and plants himself right next to the other with a determined stare. "Zeref must eat so he won't shrivel up and be blown away!" He exclaimed and held the meat to the others mouth. Seeing avoiding it wouldn't work, the raven takes a bite.

He honestly hasn't eaten food in a long time, so he didn't know what to expect. One thing he did get from it was that it was warm. Menho watches as the other takes the stick and begins to nibble on what was left. He smiles and chuckles at the other.

Yes, it was definitely warm.

 **Dark**

Menho knew that Zeref was unstable, He knew that the council took him and his little brother away a long time ago, to the point where he forgot when. He knew the raven was probably traumatized as well, that's why he never brought up the subject. He didn't ask why the other was there crying the other day, he didn't ask why the other wanted to avoid people- anything living- as much as possible. He also didn't ask why the other was so silent, because he knew the kind of pain the other went through with being tortured and having so many things forced into your head, only to go and take it out on innocent people. So he doesn't question Zeref's actions at all.

He walks through the dark forest that was lighted by the moon. Zeref fell asleep an hour or two ago so the blonde decided to be up and about, not wandering too far from their campsite. He stops when he feels a shift in the air and a strong scent, it was Zeref's. He heads back to see the other in a crouching position, head between his knees and crying. Menho could feel the flood of dark energy radiating off of the other. It was tremendous, but that didn't matter now. Thinking that it would be better to actually distance themselves from the nearby village, Menho picks the other up in his arms and takes off into the forest.

Zeref began to mumble in his arms and tries to push the other away. He didn't want the only person he had left die. He didn't want anyone to die!

But it was too late.

When the death wave pulsed out of him Menho dropped like a rock, making Zeref fall as well. Zeref scrambles up to check on the other, already knowing the fate of him. A painful silence rang through the night air and Zeref began to shake uncontrollably now. Tears blurred his vision and his hands went to his head again. A cry leaves him as he sobs over the other.

"...Oi…." A quiet voice says and Zeref felt a hand tap his wet cheek. A choked sob escaped him as he looks at the blonde. Menho has a small smile on his face and he forces out a laugh. "M-Menho…?" Menho laughs dryly again, sitting up slowly and turning to look at the other. "It.. takes Menho to almost die for Zeref to speak?" He asks, slightly swaying from side to side. Zeref stares wide eyed at him, how did he survive that? He has killed so many people with that one attack, yet here Menho was, laughing at him and patting his head. "Zeref should speak more often." He comments, completely unfazed by the situation. The raven continues to stare at him in shock, tears still rolling down his cheeks. "How…?" Menho looks off to the side, smile not faltering at all. "It takes more than that to take down Menho, Zeref." He whispers before shakingly standing up. He holds his hand out to the other. When Zeref didn't respond he lets out a sigh and bends back down.

A thought came to Zeref, of Menho can withstand his magic like that, then that meant..

Arms wrapped around Zeref's shoulders as the blonde hugs him and rests his head on his shoulder. Zeref somewhat relaxes in the hold of the other. Menho then mumbles something and Zeref falls asleep.

* * *

 **Hello Minna! Thank you for the reviews.**

 **So my friend asked me what type of wizard Menho is, so Imma let you guys answer that in the comments if you want to. Whoever answers right gets a virtual cookie. So yea, I drop a few hints here and there,**

 **This is also my first Zeref fanfic. Am I getting his personality right? I feel he's a bit out of character at times.. Yea.. :( Please R &R!**


	4. Chapter 3

Hello

* * *

I stare at my reflection in the clear shallow water of the lake. I try to take in all of my features that I have not been able to see in so long. I was actually surprised at my appearance. It looked as though I haven't change at all. If I were to take a guess, I looked as though I was somewhere between seventeen and nineteen. I blink and lean back away from the clear water and look around. Menho was further down the lake, splashing in it and attempting to catch some fish.

I look back down at the water before standing and walking away, sitting down at a nearby tree. I honestly didn't know where we were traveling too these past few weeks. I didn't actually bother asking him as well. I didn't even speak much after the incident that happened weeks ago, that didn't seem to bother him. He would always talk when we were walking, if it was not that then it was the occasional hum or whistle. I learned to get used to it.

I look down at the grass beneath me with a frown. I didn't understand it really, the point of all this. It puzzled me as to why I was given this magic, yet it didn't feel like magic. It felt more like a curse of some sort, to have everything die at your fingertips. I had read in books about all the goods, but sadly the bads weren't known.

I feel the wetness in my eyes and see a shadow loom over me. It was Menho. He looks down at me, head tilted to the side with a slight frown on his face.

"Zeref was thinking about it again, yes?"

I didn't answer, instead I looked down at the now dead patch of grass before me. He sits directly across from me and lets out a sigh. The brown grass beneath him crunches as he shifts. Something is shoved in my view and it takes me a moment to realize it's a slice of fruit. I don't know where he had it but gingerly take it.

We were walking again, Menho in front and I in the back. Every now and then he would stop to look around for something and I would sit as he did. I look at the odd shaped looking plants that surrounded the tree stump I sat against. They were a dark green, almost black colour.

"Zeref shouldn't sit next to those mushrooms."

I turn to see the blonde on a branch of a nearby tree. I looked back at the plants, they didn't look like mushrooms.

"If Zeref gets too close it'll bite." I stare at the creature before shifting away from them. From above I can hear the other's chuckle. "Zeref knows nothing of the plant life does he?"

I blink and frown, my gaze shifting back to the ground and he lets out a sigh. There's a thud as he drops to the ground on his feet and stands. " The sun will sleep in a few hours, shall we go?" He asks and tugs the sleeve of my cloak.

"Where are we going?" I finally ask in a hoarse whisper, it has been awhile since I last spoken to him weeks ago.

He perks up at the sound of my voice and turns around with a sniff. It was morning now and the sun was just rising. He tilts his head to the side with a little smile at my sudden boldness and I look toward the ground.

"We are close, Zeref will be able to tell when we are there." Was all he said as he kept walking. I followed since there was nothing else for me to do.

It was evening when we came to a stop. The sky was a golden orange and the sun was beginning to set. I watched as he turned his head here and there. He narrowed his eyes as he sniffed around before pointing.

"It's best if Zeref looks himself."

Confusion spread across his face as I look at the direction he pointed. He doesn't move and keeps a blank expression on his face. I go into the direction he points and follow the worn out trail that came with it. Even though it was old and worn it seemed sort of familiar to me. I stop when I come to a small clearing, a big oak tree in the middle. My eye widened in realization and I took a step back.

It couldn't be…

Yet it was right here before my eyes. I didn't know whether I should be happy, scared, or sad at seeing my old home this way but the tears came anyway. It didn't look anything like the way me and Natsu built it. It was wrecked, the house part was, it was awkwardly leaning off and if tampered with the top part would probably cave in. The bottom looked stable enough.

I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand, head pounding I crouched down and put my face in my hands.

"Natsu…" I whispered as more tears came and I felt my body shake. I needed to get away. I didn't want to destroy last thing that was our home, the thought sickened me. But I couldn't move, I felt as though if I tried I would trigger it in a matter not seconds, but being here and watching it felt even worse.

"It's okay." The voice behind me made me jump and I felt a pulse of energy released from me.

Nothing happened.

The blonde behind me walks up and sits beside me in a cross legged position.

"Nothing will happen to it." He informs as if I should already know this.

"H-How...?"

He looks at me with a tilt of his head and places his hand on the soil. A faint light shimmers on it and them around in a circle surrounding the tree.

"It took awhile, but when Menho came back and saw the state it was in, he made this to keep it from further damage. " he says while tracing the symbol carved in the ground. I regain my breathing and look down at the symbols and let my fingers caress one.

"How..?"

He blinks and looks at the sky above the surrounding trees. The sun was starting to set and now the sky had taken a light purple colour.

"Menho will explain later, now he and Zeref need to talk. "

* * *

I'm very sorry for the short chapter, this chapter was actually longer but I put it into two instead.

To tell the truth I honestly think this wouldn't get any follows or reviews since it has very little reads on Wattpad, but thanks to those select few!


	5. Chapter 4

Hello

* * *

 **Natsu**

When he woke up his first instinct was to turn to the side to see his older brother's face. However when he didn't he was put into a wide state of panic.

Where was Zeref? Why was he alone? Why-

"You're awake." A small voice says from his right and he jumped at the noise, not expecting someone else to be in the dark room he was in. He looks in the direction of the quiet voice and tries to make his eyes adjust to the darkness. His eyes fell on a small girl huddled in a corner with her knees to her chest. Her hair was dark and stopped at her shoulders and she wore a white uniform of some sort.

"Who are you..?" He asks, the girl looked younger than him, maybe she was around three or four years old.

"W-Wendy.." She stutters and it sounded like she had been crying. He sits up and tries to make his way over to the girl. His legs felt as if he'd been sleeping for days and they wobbled as he walk. When he finally makes it he sits on the cold floor next to, their shoulders almost touching.

"Do you know.." He swallows thickly. He was thirsty as well. "Where we are?' He asks her. The girl shakes her head and leans against him.

"There were... Other kids here, but they took them."

He took note of how easily out of breath she was getting while talking, it almost made him worry.

They spent the next few moments in silence and it was getting intolerable for the little boy. He wasn't used to the silence. He was used to the noises of the outside and his older brother rummaging around and mumbling to himself. Now the only noise was his and Wendy's breathing.

"Natsu." He says with a small smile but she probably couldn't see it in the dark.

"Ara?" She says and looks up at him.

"My name's Natsu." He repeated. The silence began once more.

A buzz noise rang throughout the room and Wendy jumped causing Natsu to flinch back a bit. The lights were suddenly turned on making them not able to see for a few seconds until their visions refocused. A sharp click and then the door was opened. Natsu didn't even realize it was a door since it looked just like the rest of the wall.

A man comes in with a clipboard, while a guard stays at the the door, holding it open. His footsteps rang through the as he walked and with each passing step Wendy shrunk more into him.

"Ah, so you're awake, it's about time. I thought we would have to discard you boy." He spoke and writes something down. Natsu frowned.

"Where are we?" He asked the man. The man stopped writing to look at him for a brief moment before going back to writing, this time mumbling and shaking his head. "You don't need to know that. All you have to do is do as we say and all will be fine." He states and waves a hand. Another guard walks in and stops beside him.

Natsu didn't know why but there was a terrible feeling at the bottom of his stomach. It made him a bit nervous and made him sweat a bit. From beside him Wendy had grabbed hold of shirt and pressed a little closer into him. He swallows a bit and looks back at the man.

He was bald and wore a long white coat over his clothes. The guard was wearing white clothes as well but held no expression what so ever. It made him a little jittery looking into those blank eyes.

The man stops writing and looks over the pink haired boy's shoulder to the blue haired girl.

"Oh? I forgot you were in here. " he flips through his papers. "You're too young anyway, it won't do good. " he turned to the guard. "Get the boy, leave the girl." He says and turns toward the door. From behind him Wendy's eyes went wide and she gripped Natsu tighter. The guard grabs him by the wrist but Natsu snatches his hand back out of his grip.

"I'm not going! Where are we and where's my brother!?"

The man at the door looks over his shoulder. _"Brother?_ Probably dead like those other kids, or died fighting." He says with a crooked grin.

Natsu froze.

"W-Whuh?' No, he wouldn't believe that. He _didn't_ believe that.

"Natsu!" Wendy's voice reached his ears and he felt a buzz through his body and he went numb all over. The guard catches him as his world tilted and his eyes focused on the crying girl in the corner.

"Wendy..."

"I told you to do as told boy. Don't worry girl, you'll be next in a while."

That was the last time he saw Wendy.

* * *

It was hot.

 _Very_ hot.

To most people this would've been torture but now he was used to it. He was used to the scorching heat they put him in every day. He was used to doing all the running around they made him do, because of he didn't they would shock him. He even made it through that thing they put on his head to make him see things he didn't like and thought was scary. It made his head hurt really bad and he would always cry when it was over.

One thing he was not used to was the scorching heat in his chest and throat. He wanted to claw at it, he wanted to struggle and wiggle away. He wanted to scream out loud and cry. But he couldn't he was being restrained as they put something on him.

"How many more do we have?"

"Five more of the fire ones."

He couldn't see them because they put something over his eyes. All he could heat was voices and the outline of figures as the moved around the bright light above him.

"Place another on his chest. It should infuse with the lungs."

"Ate you sure? He is consci-"

"Do it!"

The burning came back tenfold on his chest and he made a strangled cry through the cloth they tied in his mouth. It hurt so much! He didn't like this! He didn't want this!

 _He wanted his mom._

"His heart rate is slowing!'

 _He wanted his dad._

"Crap! Remove it!'

 _He wanted his brother._

"Its already inside! He's a goner now!"

He closed his eyes.

* * *

 _"Is he alive...?"_

 _"How would we know? We've been in the same room like you!_ ' He twitches.

"He looks weird...' He tries to open his eyes but can't. The heat from before was back but not as intense.

"We all look weird." He tries once more to move but nothing happens but another twitch.

"Yeah but his scales are red..."

He partially opens them, groaning at the bright light.

"Sh, he's waking up..."

He swallows and lets out a couch because he throat was so dry and it turns into a series of more coughs. A hand pats his chest and he groans and rolls on his sides. Opening his eyes once more he was greeted by a boy with black hair and eyes. He blinks once more and tries to sit up.

"So he is alive?'

"He is moving and breathing so duh."

"Oh shut up, you know what I meant."

"Where...?" He croaks out.

"Don't know, but welcome back to hell.'

"Gaj... "

"It's true and you know it."

The dark haired boy sighs. "This is the room they put us in when were done doing whatever they want. We thought you were dead."

"Dead...?' He echoed. He didn't feel dead, extremely warm, but not dead.

"When you came in here the first day you were really red and stuff." Another voice says and he looks to see a blonde in a corner of the white room.

"And like everyone else he rose from the dead and is one of us." A boy with spiky black hair and tanned skin said across from him.

"That's Gajeel, the blonde is Sting. And I'm Rogue." The boy behind him says and moves back to lean against the wall behind them.

Natsu moves and leans against the wall as well, trying to catch his breath. He still felt hot in the inside for some reason. He looks down at his hands and saw they were normal bit they had a warm tingle to them. He didn't know why.

"It takes awhile to get used to it." The raven says and his attention went to Rogue.

"The feeling like something is wrong about you I mean." He mumbled and rested his chin on his knees. In away it kinda reminded him of his older brother.

"How long has it been?" Natsu asked him and rogue shrugged. "Don't know. Days, weeks, months..." He shrugged again and began picking at the wall beside him. Natsu looked around to see Gajeel in a corner with his eyes clothes and Sting staring at the floor.

"So you guys just sit here...?"

"There's nothing else to do." Sting spoke up and Natsu sniffed and wiped his nose.

And he was able to smell _everything._

He blinks rapidly and whips his head around the room. From behind him Rogue snorts. "You'll get used to that too.' He sniffs again and scoff at the mixture of smells in the room. He swallows once more and leans back against the wall.

He really missed his brother.

He hoped Zeref was okay.

* * *

 **Sorry again for the long wait. I have a habit that I update two or three chapters at the same time so it usually takes awhile for updates. Thanks again for the reviews**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello there~ Sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

"Again." The voice rang as he tried to catch his breath. He wobbles, trying to gain his balance because he was dizzy and his chest was on fire.

He had been doing this for god knows how long and it was starting to hurt. He was starting to get really hot too to the point where he was drenched in sweat.

He takes a deep breath, feeling his lungs expand and become hot once more before bellowing out a roar. The room lit up as fire danced and licked the walls and the temperature once again became unbearable. He drops to his knees and presses his cheek against the floor. He was tired. And hungry, so hungry.

"Alright that's it."

He felt a pang of relief run up his spine and a sigh left him. But it was short lived when the door was open and in walked the man who brought him here.

Natsu had begun to hate that man. With every fiber in his body.

It was the bold man from before that took him from Wendy. And the bald man that told him his brother was dead, and he was the one that made him hurt to the point where he just wanted to lay and die.

But he didn't, oh no he would never give up.

Call it cliche or childish (he still was a child) but there was this little flutter of hope in his chest that made him know him was out there and that he would find him. He believed in his brother because his brother always made everything alright and safe.

The man looks through his files as Natsu presses his forehead against the white tiled floor. He lets out a huff of air, he could literally feel his lungs moving in his chest. It felt weird at first and it was so painful the first time. But they were now working him nonstop.

Behind the man, a woman walks forward with a tray. She sets it down beside him and Natsu heard the sound of the metal tray against the tile. That was another thing he had to get used to, his hearing was way beyond average. The first few days were hell. He flinched at the smallest sounds because they were so loud and echoed in his head. Not to mention the smells too. The mixture of chemicals, fluids and bodily scents made him nauseated and he could barely take it when the strapped him to the chair with wheels and moved him around from room to room.

He turns his head to the side and his vision focuses on the metallic tray with the food on it. He sniffs and his mouth waters at the smell. He slowly sits up and picks up the fruit first and eats it.

"He's doing well, stubborn one too."

"He even bit one of the doctors, tore through the epidermis layer and cause second degree burns."

The man snorts and Natsu was halfway done with the food. His ear twitches and he frowns, one thing he didn't like was when they talked about him like he wasn't here. Not only that, they didn't even address him by his name!

"You are nothing but a body we use to insert whatever type of magic and knowledge we want. You aren't a person. Anymore, you're a container used to our leisure until we see if you need to be disposed of or put to use."

When he had asked Rogue about it the boy explained in simpler terms that it meant that they were doing whatever they wanted to do with them and that they can't do anything about it.

And it was worse when they called him 'it'.

He had never been so pissed in his life when one of the men in white called him that! He had grabbed Natsu and started to drag him off but the boy had sunk his sharp teeth into the man's hand, and took a solid chunk out of him while spouting fire. Of course this earned him some hoots and calls from his current roommates.

Ever since then he was in this training thing. His 'punishment.' He didn't know how many days passed but he was not backing down. He would power through it so he could get out and find his brother, and maybe he would take the others with him. He made a lopsided smile at that, yeah, he'd like that.

The man grinned down at his paperwork, "I have something for him if he gets out of hand again. "

By now the food was gone and Natsu kept his gaze down at the metallic tray. He felt a shiver go through him but kept his gaze downward.

The woman picks up the tray but comes back moments later. Natsu wouldn't have paid much attention to her if she hadn't grabbed him by the wrist and he went cold as he saw what the woman held in her other hand.

A needle.

"Be a good ... Boy, and this will be over in a moment, just need some blood is all."

He could literally hear his heartbeat flood his ears. He started to tremble as the needle grew closer. He didn't like needles. He remembered one of them giving Gajeel one and and the boy ending up getting sick and vomiting every so often to the point he passed out. It put him in the state of shock and he didn't like it.

With force he didn't know he hand he snatched his hand back out her grasped. He frowned and reached for it again.

"No!"

"Quit being foolish boy and give me your hand!" He grabbed it with an iron grip and Natsu tried to resist. He didn't know what the needle was for or what it was going but he didn't want it!

A noise between a groan and a from his throat and he lunged at her and bit down.

Hard.

The woman screamed as her wrist was bit, the needle was dropped and she tried to shove him off. This only earned another growl and Natsu could feel the familiar heat in his lungs and mouth erupting. She lets out another blood curdling scream and Natsu felt the air leave his lungs as he was thrown away from the woman. However he still held a lock jaw on the woman and ended up taking her wrist and hand with him.

"Crap! Get her to the med ward! NOW!"

He spits it out and lets out a groan as he was zapped by a guard. The bald man tsk and walked forward while shaking his head.

"Bad boy." He commented as he bent down and waved his finger as if lecturing him. He then made a wicked grin. "Too bad... For you... Now I get to take you to that place."

* * *

He didn't know when he fell asleep but when he woke up he was in a chair. He couldn't move because he was strapped in and he couldn't turn his head either.

"Sadly you're too young to be doing extreme experimenting so instead will have you look at this."

Before the boy could wrap his head around things something pierced his right shoulder and let out a small yelp. The man withdrawn and looked at the gadget in his hand with a look of satisfaction.

"Can't have you running away now when you get picked. We've been having too many of those lately. " he comments. "Don't need to loose anymore valuable containers." He says and Natsu felt his shoulder ache.

"It's a first stage tracker. You're one of the first ones to have one implanted, you know? You should feel honored to be able to fight with the rest."

Fight? Why was he fighting? Who was he fighting?

The man smiles and walked forward. There was flicker of light and Natsu saw an image form. The creature was big, and had scales and large wings. If Natsu had to describe it, it looked like a giant lizard with sharp teeth and claws. The behemoth stood over a pile of bodies while its jaw was opened wide.

"Do you know what this is boy?"

He felt a chill up his spine as he stared at it. He felt his stomach tighten and swallowed thickly. Since he couldn't shake his head. "No." He croaked, his throat felt raw.

The man chuckles. "This is a dragon.

"The very thing you and other containers will be fighting against."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **AAAAHHHH thank you soooo much for the reviews, haha. I am happy that I can make the few who read this happy when I update! R &R!**


	7. Chapter 6

Hi again!

* * *

 **Heartfilia**

Zeref sits with his chin on his knees and arms wrapped around his leg. He stares at the fire across from him as the blonde takes a seat on the other side of it.

"As Zeref knows, we are no longer human." he states, as if Zeref should already know this. And the raven swallows dryly but nods. He had came to that conclusion a long time ago.

Menho sighs, that was good, that meant he didn't need to talk about that stuff. He looks at the fire.

"From Menho's understanding, we were made to fight in a war." Zeref looked at him in question.

"Ah, you know against the dragons, however the humans have been losing miserably since it started a long time ago.

That's where we come in, they made us, madoshi, to fight against them. Zeref probably wonders why they have to make us like they do. The thing is-"

"Man made ones are stronger than the others since they implement what they want inside of them?"

Menho nods his head, Zeref was smart.

"Then...why would they forcibly take people..?" Zeref asks. They had took his father and his brother away from him.

Menho narrows his eyes at the fire. "Well… back then… people did volunteer. They did have hope but as the decades grew on, they lost this hope once more and were too scared to join. So they resorted to another thing. It is what humans do after all. If they can't have anything, they take it by force." he says softly.

Silence filled afterward in the night, but Zeref wasn't sleepy at all. He was restless, so many questions and things buzzed in his head.

"How long..?"

The other tilts his head in question. "Hmm?"

Narrowing his coal eyes he spoke louder. "How long has it been since… we were taken?" His eyes didn't waver but the others looked away. The blonde's brows furrowed as if he really had to think about it. He began to mumble to himself and Zeref began to think himself as if it had been a long time.

"...een… years.."

"What?"

"Between 70 or 80 years….."

He blinks, once twice and shot up. "W-What?!" he cries out, voice cracking a bit. The blonde finally turns toward him, with a look of confusion before understanding.

"It may not seem that long to you, but that's how long it has been out here. Zeref probably does not even remember most of what happened. "

He blinks, no, he remembers exactly what they did! He remembers all the tests and experiments. Who wouldn't!?

"They do not only put knowledge and power into us. " he says while a dark look crosses his face as he stared at the fire. "They can alter memories if they think it's best Zeref, that can explain why you think you were in there for a small amount of time." he mumbles and pokes the fire with a stick, not meeting the other's face.

He stood baffled, before sinking down to his knees as he took the information in. Blinking slightly he took a deep breath.

"E-Eighty….?"

"Yes…." The other answered, not at all surprised or phased at the fact. Zeref took another deep breath and looked at the ground that reflected the orange glow of the fire.

"How…?"

The blonde seemed completely composed at the question, as if he were expecting it. He looked toward the tree house and pointed.

"Go see."

When he took a step the floor let out a low whine against his weight. He paused before advancing further, scrunching up his nose at the smell of dust in the air. It was as if his senses had heightened and he took a deep breath to regain himself.

First was the bottom floor, their makeshift kitchen. It was in ruin, as if it were raided and black marks decorated the walls, the aftermath of magic no doubt. Tainted plates were on the floor and broke under his foot. He tests out the ladder but instead uses the branches to climb their room. It was just like the kitchen, in ruins.

The sheets were yellow with age, the floor creaked, and the room held the same moldy smell. Everything collected dust and maybe some mold and moss from the tree. He rummaged through everything he could.

"What's that？" the blonde asked as the raven looked at the items in his lap. It was a stuffed animal, Natsu was fond of, and a small necklace their mother used to wear. He puts it around his neck.

"The toy is Natsu's and the necklace used to be our mothers."

No further questions were asked.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

It has been a few days of walking. After taking what he needed from his old home they set off. It did hurt him to part but he had no other place to go.

"I have a friend who knows more about the system. She has been studying it for some time with my help.'' He says it carefully. Then turns to look at Zeref. ''She could help find Natsu and many others. She's helped Menho.''

At this Zeref stops walking. He stares ahead.

''It would probably be better to let her explain. Her home is not far now.''

The big house before them made Zeref's nerves go haywire. The last time he was in a building this big he was being held captive as an experiment.

A hand on his head made him jump, however it wasn't removed as the blonde stared at him with an unreadable expression. He then nods to himself and placed his hands on Zeref's shoulders.

''Stay outside then, I'll bring her here!" He said happily and ran forward. Zeref was left to his own thoughts in seconds. He shifts from one foot to the other. Looking around the yard of the house. The grass was green and there were a few well cut trees. Zeref began to feel a bit uneasy and tried to focus on his breathing.

He heard footsteps and two voices. Looking up he saw the blonde with another walking toward him. It was a woman, blonde hair in a bun, and her brown eyes looking from him to the other.

Menho then ran up to him, ''This is Miss Anna, Zeref.''

Anna kept her distance but offered a warm smile, one that reminded him of a mother.

It was ironic since he couldn't remember his.

She held her hands in front of her and gave a small bow. "I am Anna Heartfilia Zeref.''

Zeref took a step back when she stretched out her hand but then retreated and looked to the side. ''Ah, I'm sorry. Menho here did mention your condition. '' She says softly before adding a sad smile. ''You shouldn't be weary of me though.'' She added and turned around.

''So please come in and do not be too afraid.''

* * *

 **Author's notes: Please R &R!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I apologize for the long wait!**

* * *

A cup was placed down in front of him, steam rose from it and small peach slices floated on its surface. The sweet smell made him swallow since it has been along time since he's had anything other than water.

Anna shuffles through the kitchen, humming softly and he stares at the small porcelain cup. He was stiff in his seat despite the fact that he was now clean and in proper clothes. He took deep breaths and focused on the tea leaves floating around.

Anna comes around and takes a seat across the table with her own tea cup. She wore a closed eye smile and he eased only a tad bit.

"Well I honestly do not know where to start," She laughed sheepishly after adding a sugar cube in her cube and stirring it in. "When Menho left longer than usual I began to worry but seeing as though he helped you gives me some relief." She takes a sip before chocolate eyes looked up at him. "I take it you were on the front lines, they only send those out since they are the most powerful ones?"

He nods slowly, still staring at the cup, wondering how she would know such a thing. She takes another sip and rests her cheek on her hand.

"I know because I've... been there myself." She looks down at the wooden table. A look passes through her facial features and she sighs. "You don't have to talk about it with us unless you are comfortable. However, since you are staying with us I should let you know what we're doing." She blinks, "You are staying right?" She asks and takes another sip.

He had nowhere else to go.

He nods and she sighs in relief, "Alright then"

xXx

The room they were in was bigger than the kitchen. There was a long table with a few chairs. The back wall was covered in windows and Zeref could see the sun was beginning to set. Ana shuffled through a few papers on the table before pushing them aside and only taking a few. "Can you hold that for me?" she says while pointing to the candle holder and he takes it. He watches as she held up a finger, the one that didn't hold the paper and a flick of fire came from it. She lights the candle with it and beckons Zeref as she walks out the room.

"I was… a researcher there." She starts as they turned a corner. The halls were long and seemed well kept. Zeref listened as he took in a few more of its details. "I guess you could say I was more of a doctor there as well. I mostly researched things and when I wasn't researching I would tend to the wounded. " She stopped in front of a set of wooden double doors. Grabbing the handle she opens the door and holds it, allowing Zeref to walk in after her. The room was already illuminated by a few candles. With the few specks of light dancing across the room Zeref could see that it was a library of some sorts. A really big one in fact. He had to crane his neck to look up at the bookshelves against the walls.

From across the room, Menho pokes his head out from behind a stack of books, smiling. Anna greets him warmly and he goes back to his silent reading.

"You can set the candle on the desk." She says as she places her papers down and takes a seat behind the wooden desk. Zeref took a timidly took a seat and Menho shift over closer from his spot to lean against the desk while reading.

"When I first volunteered it was because I was a student at an academy. They found me because I was one of the best and seemed very knowledgeable. Not only that they loved my research and asked if I wanted to continue it. At that time I was researching a type of magic, celestial magic.I was also quite brilliant in other subjects as told me that they would help expand my research and give me all I needed if I also helped contribute to their research and of course I took it." She narrows her eyes and a frown came across her face.

"For years I worked them, working on my research and other types of magic, never once questioning why they wanted me or what they needed. Until one day they brought me in and presented me with a child from a village. They explained to me that there was a shortage in the numbers of wizards. Keep in mind- I didn't know about the dragons till later on- so I didn't understand what for.

"Apparently they were using my research to see if it were compatible with the human body which I didn't understand. Then I realized that they weren't using the celestial research, they were using what I was researching for them. The excess subjects and elements, like fire, earth, wind magic, light and dark magic. At first, I thought nothing of it and their request so I took the child in and tried to make him compatible but it didn't work. So I told them and they told me they would scrap it after I explained the dangers and extremes it would bring upon the human body. I believed it and continued on with my other research.

"It wasn't until a few months later that I realized something was missing- more like stolen- I was working on a machine at the time. It was supposed to be like a gate to connect us to the celestial world. They took it, well most of the valuable parts. They didn't believe in the celestial world nor it's magic so they used my technology to make human made wizards. I tried to fight back but they made me continue. So I finished what they wanted but in the process took what I needed to build the gate back up without being noticed. It worked- once- and I was able to destroy the lab they worked in and took a few wizards, who were still sane with me. The downside is that the gate was lost in the process.

"Sadly, after more years I realized there was another lab and sent Menho to investigate it. I assume that's when he found you."

The blonde nodded from behind his thick book. Zeref didn't even realize that he was listening. He actually forgot the other was in the room with them.

Anna hummed softly, eyes back on Zeref."Any questions?" she offered and Zeref let it all sink in.

It was silent around the room and he blinked, many thoughts raced through his mind. In the end, he stayed silent and this began to worry the woman.

"I- my brother is still there." He said finally and he narrowed his eyes. This was his top priority, making sure Natsu was safe.

Anna shifts in her chair, lips pressed into a thin line and brows furrowed. "I understand, we've been working on finding out locations and such. There could be a possibility he's in one of them." She tells him.

"You wish for me to help?'

"It would benefit greatly."

He wanted to agree, to say yes. But how could he? He didn't have control over that so called magic they forced inside of him. No, it wasn't magic, it was a curse, a curse that killed things. And he began to fear what would happen if he were to find Natsu while like this.

"We can help you!" Menho's voice cut through his musings. He looks at him and the blonde held a smile on his face. "Miss Anna helped Menho control his magic! She should be able to help Zeref."

Anna smiled and nod. "It is your decision."

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **This chapter is shorter than most! I am sorry about that, but a lot has happened and now I am back. Thank you all for the support!**


End file.
